


VTV

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Comic, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, NSFW Art, Nudity, Past Character Death, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Minerva rescues a wounded Severus from certain death after Voldemort has proved victorious. Will he recover? Will they stay safe or have to flee again? Will they be more than colleagues? What role does Draco Malfoy play in their story? Will they ever be able to return home?





	VTV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> An AU MM/SS comic strip in nine parts. Kelly, may this bring you some joy, imperfect as it is.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
